The invention relates generally to cookware and accessories and in particular to cookware with built-in drains. When cooking, excess fluid frequently needs to be drained from food. Unfortunately, many people who cook for themselves and their families do not have the strength in their hands and forearms to drain excess fluid into the sink safely, particularly when cooking with larger pots and pans. When using a colander or similar device, some of the food invariably becomes stuck and creates one more dish that needs washing. Cookware with built-in drains, which provides a drain near the bottom of each pot or pan for the purpose of safely and easily draining off excess fluid, would resolve these problems.